Unfit Officer
by girl.with.passion
Summary: An inspired scene from The West Wing re-written by me in CID, Abhijeet Centric. A scene re-write feat. Abhijeet who is accused as 'unfit officer'.


Ok I am back with my writing... I tried something different this time. I tried a Scene Re-Write. For those who are not aware of Scene Re-Write is when you get any scene and write your own version of it. Some of you know my unconditional love, obsession of Aaron Sorkin's best creation till date 'The West Wing' - a drama series which changed the history of American Television.

* * *

**:Unfit Officer:**

**MUST READ (In order to understand the one-shot)  
I have taken a scene from season 1 of THE WEST WING, where a hell breaks loose when a news break that Leo MCGarry (Chief of Staff to the President of USA) is found of having a history of alcoholism and drugs. Which leads to the deposition, the hearings and the final press statement.  
****I am re-writing this scene with CID, where Abhijeet is being called for hearing because he has recently lost his memory and resumed his duty but it raises a question that whether he is or he is not a fit for his position in CID. It starts in similar way with news in press, the hearing then the final press statement. ****  
****This takes place in 2001, just a month later Abhijeet is found in the trunk of car (The stolen dynamite episode).**

* * *

**'CID is recruiting unfit officers. The safety of this country is now in hands of unfit officers?'** This is the headline of newspapers, taglines of TVs, news. The media is going wild with the news as they get tipped about an CID officer who is currently struggling on personal level, more like mental struggle, a lot which makes him unfit for the CID job.

Abhijeet is sitting on his desk with head over his hands reading the headlines once again. Daya pulls a chair next to Abhijeet and tries to talk to him but decides to give him a minute before he speaks. Abhijeet feels Daya's present without picking up his head, after few moments Abhijeet speaks.

_"I have been served."_

Daya's expressions change rapidly as he tries to process the fact his senior, a friend who he looks up to has been served, is summoned in front of the DIG and higher authority who has held this investigation to see if Abhijeet is capable of carrying out his duty or not, since the accident. It's been a month since Abhijeet was found in a trunk of car after been kidnapped by a gang, in that accident he completely lost his memory. He doesn't know who he is (even though everyone keeps telling him but he doesn't have a memory), he could not even recognise his own mother. For a month CID had managed to keep this to low profile as they knew if it got out the havoc will be created, they will break the story but not like this, before CID could plan it one of the press reporter got a hint and before CID knew a hell broke loose. The higher authorities got under pressure and they carried a routine enquiry within the bureau but they issued subpoena to Senior Inspector Abhijeet.

_"You will be fine, Abhijeet sir."_

Daya tries to console Abhijeet but his voice was not 100% convincing.

_"Yeah." _

Abhijeet takes a deep breath, tries to pull himself together.

_"You need to hire a lawyer."_

_"I only need a lawyer if I did something wrong, which I haven't."_

_"I am just..."_

_"Don't worry. It's fine."_

_"When are you due to appear in front of panel?"_

_"Friday; 2 days from now."_

_"We are with you, sir."_

Abhijeet looks at Daya, who is firm about this. Abhijeet smiles at him as a return statement.

**Friday, 9AM ' The Panel with CID's heads ' Including everyone from DIG to DCS. **

After the introduction and rules are recited the questioning panel asks Abhijeet to stand up and take an oath, after the oath proceeding begins.

Panel Officer 1: "_Senior Inspect Abhijeet, do you know why called here?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"So I will begin the questions and you will answer the question, straightforward, no less, no more. Every member of panel here will listen to the Q&A and if they have any objections at any time of this enquiry they will be allowed to speak."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Is it alright, if I just call you Abhijeet and spare the time by adding your title everytime?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Thank you. We will begin now, on 21__st__ July 2001, precisely a month ago, do you what happened?"_

_"Yes sir. I do."_

_"Do you, remember what happened that day?"_

_"I remember opening my eyes with ACP Pradyuman sir and Daya there getting me out of trunk and taking me to this hospital."_

_"Let me repeat the question, do you remember ALL the events taken place on 21__st__-July-2001?"_

Abhijeet looks straight at the questioning officer, knowing exactly where this is headed to. He speaks after a moment's pause.

_"No."_

_"Abhijeet, we have this file here, with each and every detail of events taken place on 21__st__-July-2001, absolutely a very bad event for a CID team, especially for you. I have a medical report which was released by the doctor who treated you followed by the statements of your mother, and your colleagues from CID, including your officer in command ' ACP Pradyuman. According to all of the witnesses and reports it is confirmed that you were very injured in the incident taken place on 21-Jul-2001. You were not only physically injured but also mentally too. After you regained your conscious you were unable to recall anything or remember anyone, not even your mother. Is it true?"_

_"Yes sir... I could not remember anything or anyone."_

_"So you are saying your mind was completely blank."_

_"I am saying my mind was completely clean like a brand new memory card. I had no memories, I was unable to remember."_

_"OK... and now, are you, have you been able to remember anything now?"_

_"No sir, unfortunately I still can't remember."_

_"You can't remember what happened few days ago."_

_"No sir, I mean I can't remember the anything which happened in my life, included me in any way before 21-july-2001."_

_"So you do remember things after this date?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"So when will your memory be back?"_

_"I don't think it will sir."_

_"You don't think?"_

_"No sir, even the doctors were pretty clear that it is 1 in a million chance that I get me memory back. I have to do without it."_

_"So there is no possibility of getting your memory back or recollecting the events of your life before the incident?"_

_"Unfortunately yes sir."_

_"When you were going through this phase, I mean trying to get used to of this fact that your brain is memory less, did you serve at CID as Senior Inspector?"_

Abhijeet feels a lump in his throat, he is not guilty yet these questions have started to make him feel like he has done something very wrong.

_"Yes sir."_

_"You were engaged with ACP Pradyuman in a CID case while you were struggling mentally and emotionally?"_

_"But it did not..."_

_"Officer, answer as much as you are asked. Were you or not involve in a CID case right after your memory loss while dealing with this on personal, emotional level?"_

Abhijeet pauses for a while, he feels like just getting up from there and leave but he can't do this, he needs to get this over with.

_"Yes sir, I was."_

_"Now... as from ACP Pradyuman's statement you did quite well on the case, but you had few concerns on returning to your post in CID. Is it correct?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Would you like to elaborate what kind of concerns were you having which made you reconsider this?"_

Abhijeet does not answer for few moments; he just slowly inhales in and out, trying to relax himself.

_"I was trying to deal with my memory loss I was not sure whether I should return immediately or not."_

_"Despite of accepting that you had concerns you resume your post. Why?"_

_"Because I analysed my performance in the case and ACP Pradyuman's, my team's support made me comfortable, made me realize I was ready to go back to work."_

_"Did you consult your doctor about this? Got advice from someone? Like a Physiatrist?"_

_"No."_

_"You did not?"_

_"I didn't need a physiatrist."_

_"You were going through a difficult phase, you lost your memory, you were emotionally disturbed but you did not see a physiatrist?"_

_"I was also a CID officer, I am a CID officer and we are not as weak as people think of us. I was disturbed but not as much that I would not be able to perform my duty and need to see a physiatrist."_

_"OK... let's move to next question. Let's say hypothetically that if someone from your past pre-accident comes in front of you, will you be able to recognize them? Remember anything about the person?"_

_"No sir. I will not be able to."_

_"Even if person tells you their name, will you remember then, any meeting with the person at any event, anything at all?"_

Abhijeet sighs deeply. 'This is it.' he thinks, this is not going to be easy.

_"No sir, I will not."_

_"So if you get encountered with let's say your informer who you met before the accident. Or at least he says he is your informer. Will you remember him?"_

_"No sir. Wait... you are saying I might confuse between who is my informer or someone who is playing a charade?"_

_"I ask question, not you officer."_

_"Sir... I know what you are thinking, this guy who lost his memory can be easily fooled now by the criminals or anyone because he can't tell who is own and who is not."_

_"Officer, you only reply to..."_

_"You are saying... I am unfit to perform my duty because I lost my memory?" _

Abhijeet has finally lost it, he can't keep on going with this, they are walking all over him and he will not allow this now.

_"Memory is a very crucial part of human being but it's not everything. I have my training, my basic instincts, my team, my mentor and I have my senses and all of these will not let me ever forget my duty. I serve the country; I serve to protect this country and will continue to do so with or without my memory. I may not be able to recognise my informer, my mother but I do recognize criminals. I do recognize crime, this my memory cannot take away from me. I may have difficult time in past coming to terms with my state but not once I let it affect my duty or my performance. I will serve my country, fight against crime till the end until my instincts, my senses are working."_

Abhijeet takes deep breath after finishing, takes a glass of water placed on table on his side and drinks it while the panel ponders over what he just said. After a while questioning officer speaks again.

_"So... where were we?"_

**CID office ' media room**

The room is filled with reporters, cameras, microphones everyone is anxious to ask questions. Abhijeet stands on the podium, with statement in front of him. Abhijeet begins to speak and room goes quiet.

_"A month ago on 21__st__-July-2001, I was found at highway by my CID team in a badly injured condition and was immediately taken to the hospital. When I regained conscious, I was discovered to be suffering from a memory loss."_

The room goes wild, camera flashes, the screams of the reporters.

_"SIR.."_

_"I was unable to remember anyone or anything related to me, my life. It took me some time to get used to it but I am getting used to it. I am sorry for not revealing it before and I am sorry for all the trouble caused to CID team because of me. With the support of ACP Pradyuman and my team I am back in team and ready to fight against the crime. My memory loss does not affect my ability to perform as a Senior Inspector of CID. Therefore I resumed my duty in CID and would like to assure everyone I will continue to perform my duty with complete honesty and full dedication with or without the memory. What I lost is the past, I am not going to let the past get in to the present which will affect our future. It is a past, leave it there, let's move on, think about tomorrow, think about shaping a better future for our country, think about making new memories than mourning over the lost ones. Thank you all, I would like to thank you my team for their support."_

As soon Abhijeet finishes his statement the room gets wild again with questions. Daya, ACP, Fredricks were watching him from the back of the room, they feel proud of Abhijeet.

_"He is a big rock, will not be taken down so easily."_

ACP says to Daya, who smiles in return feeling proud of Abhijeet.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to comment/review.


End file.
